Moments Between
by Ellixer
Summary: Just a moment when no one is looking.


Title: Moments Between

Rating: NC-17

Author: Ellixer

Pairing: X/G

Disclaimer: Characters and show are owned by Universal and others. The story is mine. I make nothing.

Note: Season 5ish. An outsiders view, and an insiders perspective. Let me know if any of this stuff is actually good, I'll write more.

There's giggling coming from the other side of the fire. They are rolling around in their furs laughing and talking. Sometimes it makes me wish I had that. Total and utter devotion to one another. Mostly I prefer me, myself, and I, but traveling with them has changed me somewhat.

They never try to hide it, the most fleeting of looks between them speaks a thousand words. No matter how skilled a bard, I don't think it's something that can be captured in words. The giggling stops, replaced with sweet sounds of love, whispered promises and declarations. I think I could be sitting here staring at them, and they wouldn't care. They create a world all their own, anyone who doesn't see it is in denial, or just plain oblivious. I shut it out and close my eyes, welcoming sleep.

I can't hold the giggle she elicits from me. Her fingers are deftly tickling my side, I squirm but she has me in her grasp. We talk of trips we'll never take, dreaming of trips down the Nile and beachside huts. We pretend for a moment that we are just like everyone else, dreaming of a future together.

'Xena stop.' I bat her hands away trying to hold in my laughter. She stops, her own laughter subsiding. Her gaze holds mine as her fingers sweep hair from my forehead. Her touch is delicate, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

'I've never loved this much.' She whispers. These moments I cherish the most, when she's vulnerable and real. I give her lips a gentle kiss, resting my forehead against hers. Her hands play with mine, our fingers delicately dancing.

'I think I love you more.' I can't help but grin.

'Impossible.' Her lips purse together as she gives a look of mock disbelief; then it melts into a smile. My finger traces across her lips, they're a bit chapped but I love it. Her perfection is every imperfection. I love her for her humanness and the flaws that brings.

'Xena.' I breathe her name, not intending to say more than just that. She brings her lips to mine in a gentle kiss. You would think she would always be rough, like she was with others in the past. There are those moments when she just takes what she wants, but there are also these moments.

A hand slides up my ribcage and I gasp at the sudden contact, the excitement it brings. She brings a finger up to my lips.

'Shhhh.'

Having others so near doesn't ever stop us, it just changes how we do things. Sometimes I think that is when it's best. We slow down, fingers just mapping out each other's bodies. Light touches and slow languid kisses replace the utter need to rip each other apart. We whisper to each other every want and need, then try to fulfill them.

She shifts me so that my back is to her front. Her hands glide across my stomach, I bite my bottom lip to stop a groan from escaping.

'I love the way you feel.' Her lips are hot and wet against my ear. I want to touch her, but she refuses to let my hands travel anywhere.

'So soft.' She drawls in my ear. Her hand moving up to my breasts, thumb flicking across a nipple.

'Are you really mine?' She asks, hand moving back down abdomen, hesitating near the one place it needs to be. I manage to shake my head feebly.

'All mine?' Again I shake my head.

'Yesss.' I hiss as quietly as I can manage. I feel her teeth pull at my ear as her hand continues its path. My eyes squeeze shut as her fingers begin to dip in and out of the wetness that she pulls out of me. No one else can make me feel like this.

'Please.' My strangled whisper doesn't change her plan of attack. Her lips are traveling up and down my neck, leaving marks as she goes. She's being excruciatingly slow with her finger movements. It's all I can do not to yell in frustration. She's teasing me and enjoying it, I can feel her smile against my skin.

'You're beautiful.' Her lips are always against my ear, whispering words meant only for me. My body jerks in response, trying to push my hips against her hand.

'Not yet.' Her tongue flicks out at my ear. I try to grab her hand and force what I want, but she's stronger than I and the struggle is short lived. It feels like fire is coursing through my body, I'm burning at her slightest touch.

'Mm you feel so good.' Her breathing is becoming slightly heavier. Finally she begins to move her fingers, pumping in and out slowly her palm rubbing hard against me. She can make me come even with her teasingly slow movements. Her body is pressed against mine, mouth teasing and nipping at my shoulder.

'Xena.' Barely a breath, but I feel her pulse quicken as I speak her name. That's all I ever have to say and she loves it. I love the hold I have on her, but right now her hold feels so much better. I'm doing my best to be quiet, my breathing is coming in short gasps. Her fingers curl inside of me, rubbing just the right spot. Her lips are on my cheek, she's whispering against my skin but I can't hear it. Blood is rushing to my head, my muscles beginning to tense. I bite down on my lip trying to hold back the sounds that come bubbling to the surface. My eyes squeeze shut, stars explode before me and I lose control. She just holds me, continuing to whisper and kiss any bit of skin she can reach.

'I love you.' Its all I can manage to whisper over and over knowing she'll never truly know how much. Her arms are wrapped securely around me as our breathing begins to even out. It's a brief rest for I can never sleep without showing her just as much how I need her. And I do need her, every moment of every day.


End file.
